thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Stephen Camden
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Stephen Alex Camden Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 2: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 3: Neptune Cohort Choice 1: Third Cohort Choice 2: Second Faceclaim: Matt Kane ---- Appearance: Personality: Stephen is a bit mysterious: never really sociallizing, doesn't really smile, usually wears dark clothes. People say he has dark secrets, but don't we all? Stephen tends to build a wall around him, blocking the world out, and thinks, just thinks. Underneath the cover, Stephen has a big heart and is there for anyone who needs his help or protection. History: Julia Camden met Stephen's father at a funeral for her aunt. He influenced her to go out with him, and she did. They dated for about three months, before..... you know. Stephen was born on July 29 to Julia Camden. Right after he was born, Stephen's mother, Julia, died from the birth and his father somehow vanished, so a nice couple, friends of Julia's who had always wanted a child, adopted him. Stephen had a happy, rich life. One, fine summer day, though, at the supermarket, Meghan, the wife, was mugged and shot to death. Stephen and Bill, the husband, were deeply saddened by the loss, but Bill even more. He jumped to his death from a bridge, a year after Meghan died, leaving Stephen alone. Before the workers could send him to a foster home, he packed his things and ran. He was eleven at the time, and from then on, he lived as a street rat. He met others like him, whom he soon left, since he did not want to get too attached. As he lived and stole, he kept seeing the same man over and over again, every shop, every alley, every restaurant, as if stalking him. Having enough of it, he confronted the man. The man quickly pushed him aside, and jumped, forming a full-grown centaur with twin swords in hand. There were a few empousai behind Stephen! The centaur tried to battle them, and he defeated them, but he died while fighting, his swords thrown up in the air. The hilt of one of the swords came down on the watching Stephen's head, knocking him out. He woke up being dragged by wolves to the Wolf House. He was trained there for a month, and got his own sword. He then, was sent off to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: Celestial Bronze Sword Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? '' ''A) This demigod is not ' '''B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :'A) Through a friend''' :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? ' A)' Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? ' A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim' 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Comments First, why would a doctor give away the baby? I don't think they're allowed to do that. Second, his history needs more details. 1 paragraph isn't enough. Third, what kind of sword is it that he has? What kind of details do you want? Actually, I'm not so sure myself. But I know you could supply more details. You're not new to this thing :) I tried *.* Also, the centaur in Stephen's history sounds it bit too much like Chiron for me. Chiron is on the greek side and should not be dealing with roman affairs. Could you please change it? JaguarStar19 (talk) 02:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Done.